


Ice Queen

by RevyDutch



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Ice, birthday fic, date, really its just really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyDutch/pseuds/RevyDutch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, this wasn't the first time Lin had to arrest someone for bending a palace out of ice in the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nycz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nycz/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NYCZ U BUTT IM SORRY THIS IS LIKE 3 DAYS LATE DRAGON AGE HAPPENED OKAY? OKAY.

Lin Beifong has had to make many odd arrests during her time on the Republic City Police Force. The bar being set pretty high with that one time she had to arrest a Mooselion for public indecency, Lin couldn’t even say this was the first instance she had to arrest someone for making ice sculptures in the lake. 

She didn’t expect the sculpture to be so… grand, however. 

In the winter months, the lake freezes on its own. However, it’s a strange sight in the summer. That  _ still _ isn’t the astonishing part, though, because in the middle of the lake stands a towering palace constructed from ice. It’s adorned with Southern Water Tribe architecture, the symbol of the country strewn throughout. It’s actually quite modest, compared to what it could be, and only takes up about a third of the lake. Lin steps out of her police car in awe, and confusement, but also with annoyance; the moment she hears the  _ music  _ coming from the castle, she knows who did this, and groans.

Cautiously stepping on the ice, Lin makes her way towards the entranceway, walking through the large, icy arch. Now she’s  _ really _ in awe; the interior is as spectacular as the exterior. Two levels, a set of stairs with ornate designs carved into the ice, a fine mix of modern Republic City styles mixed with Water Tribe traditions. It’s still rather sparse, however, obviously this building was not meant for living. In the only room sits an ice table, a radio playing modern tunes sitting on it (Lin’s too enamoured to think about where the electricity is coming from). The second floor balcony hangs over, and on it stands Kya, dressed up in all her beautiful, elegant glory.

“Ah, Ms. Beifong, what a  _ lovely _ surprise.” She says, now hanging over the railing and winking.

She forgot it was made of ice, and slips off. Lin groans.

“N-Not my finest display…” Kya chuckles as she (painfully) stands herself up. She’s greeted to handcuffs and a scowl, and responds with great, comical offense.

“Really, now!” She huffs. Now, Lin sighs.

“Kya, I told you the  _ first _ time,” She says with a groan. “You can’t just bend ice castles in the middle of the lake!”

“And that warrants an arrest?” Kya asks, still astonished. 

“It’s illegal to build  _ castles _ without a  _ permit! _ ” Lin huffs. Kya raises a curious eyebrow. 

“Wait, so you’re here to arrest me for bending a castle,  _ not _ because I froze the lake.” She winks.

“T-That too!” Lin replies, flustered. Kya sticks her tongue out, mockingly, then inches up closer to Lin (at very uncomfortable levels).

“Maybe, I should be getting the impression here that you just want to see me in cuffs.” Kya whispers (a bit too) seductively in Lin’s ear. Lin perks up bright red in response as Kya inches back away. She really hates that Waterbender’s giggling.

“Alright, fine.” Lin huffs, reluctantly. “If I got you out of those cuffs, what would you do?”

Kya smirks, then does a little dance on the ice. Though her arms are linked due to the cuffs, she manages to move her hands in spectacular ways, twirling as she does. Lin is confused, yet she still admires the act. Then, the ice walls of the palace crash back down onto the ice, to which Kya bends the water back into an icy state, revealing the dark, beautiful moonlight. Kya extends a hand (Well, two).

Lin knows where this is going, and already shakes her head.

“No, no,  _ nope _ , we are  _ not _ doing this again.” She says determined. “Too many times now you’ve gotten out of these cuffs and this time, you’re staying in them!”

“Yeah, sure,” Kya quips. Then, she bends part of the frozen lake that Lin is standing on, and brings it closer to her. Her lips are right up against Lin’s ear, her breath warm on her cheek.

“But we both know that  _ i’m _ in control here.”

Lin groans, and takes the handcuffs off of Kya. Suddenly, now freed, Kya grabs Lin’s hands, and starts twirling her under the stars. At first Lin remains grumpy, but as Kya continues the dance on the ice, she starts to grow the hint of a smile on her face. Kya spares no second noticing.

“Well then, officer,” She says with a smirk. “What were you arresting me for again?”

Lin finally chuckles. “I’ll sign it off as public indecency, think you can make a good Mooselion impression?”

“I don’t know, can I?” Kya laughs, then brings Lin into a kiss, passionate. Lin returns it, then backs off, smiling. 

“You certainly kiss like one.” She quips. Kya turns up her nose.

“I’m not going to even ask about that…” She says as she scoops Lin up in her arms, and skates away through the summer breeze. 


End file.
